Uta no prince-sama-3000 or 0 Maji Love?
by The Midnight Prince
Summary: STARISH is now one of the most popular group in Japan, but with fame comes loneliness and distrust. To save the boy group, three legends were asked to train them. Is there still a chance for a come back or is it to late?


_Okay, here's the Midnight Prince, as always enjoy the prologue and review if you like it just or give me new ideas for new stories you would like to read. Thank you in advance. _

_**Prologue**_

The young black haired man with golden strokes stood in front of the gate to Saotome Academy. His hands were in his black leathery trench coat, underneath the coat was a really dark green vest and a simple but stylish white shirt. He wore really tight leather pants and black high combat boots. Dark sun glasses covered his eyes, but his perfect mouth smirked. "So that's the school". He entered the ground without hesitation and walked gracefully to the bureau of the principal, who seemed to be waiting for him. "AH, finally! Take a seat!", said the man with large sunglasses and a strange tie with dots. The young man smirked and nodded, as he seated, he took his glasses away, revealing beautiful golden eyes with green sprinkles. He wore decent golden eyeliners, emphasizing his eye color. "We are waiting for the others". The young man nodded again, so the principle continued. "How have you been actually Akiho-sensei?". The male, Akiho, smirked and answered: "Good, I am really curious about Quartet Night, when you told me, there's a problem. I-". He was interrupted by two other persons: a young woman and another man. The woman had curly purple hair and ocean colored eyes. She wore a white fluffy light cream dress and a short white colored blazer with ¾ sleeves and a lot of lace. Around her delicate neck was a silvery necklace with a lot of stones in the form of roses. She was pale like the other two. The last person had indigo colored hair and silver eyes with orange transitions. He wore his midlegth blue hair that is bound together with an orange silver ribbon. He wore also a black button-down with an orange tie and a silver oversized cardigan. Combined with really skinny pants and high black boots with orange lace. He looked cool and quite young to the same time. They all were really handsome/pretty in their own way. "Take a seat! Take a seat", said Saotome excited after he bowed to all of them respectively.

"So, Akiho-sensei, Shiori-sensei and Chihiro-sensei, let's talk about business. As you know, our main goal is to find the 'happy pulse'. To do so, we created STARISH, everything was planned and we convinced the families successfully. Afterwards, everything went as expected, through Nanami Haruka, Quartet Night, Heavens and the many obstacles, they are one of Japan's most popular boy group, but-". "It didn't last for long, am I right?", finished Shiori the sentence smiling. She continued. "So we should train them?". "Exactly, just like you trained many famous legends like me!". He stood up and looked at each of them. "Akiho Ito-sensei, you will be responsible for the physical aspect as well the performance". The black haired male smirked. "Excited to see _my _favorite Quartet again". The principle laughed and went on. "Shiori Tenshine-sensei, you will teach them about creativity and song writing, please". The young woman smiled. "Chihiro Lucine-sensei, you will be responsible for voice, in this aspect, please work with Akiho-sensei. As always you will explain the aspect of being Idol and famous". Chihiro grinned happily, he really looked like a teenager, despite his age.

"STARISH, one of the most popular boy group in Japan is declining? Is this true? What will happen with them? Is there still 3000% Love? See next in Radio's monthly Interview!".

Nanami Haruka turned silently the radio off, she knew what will happen. They planned to do a solo path, no one had the motivation to go on as a group. All the STARISH members were sitting in the hall, as they were waiting for the announcement from their director. Also Quartet Night without Camus gathered there. They also had a difficult time and it looked like they all will be separating soon. Saotome entered the hall with a bunch of balloons through the window. He landed in front of them and announced proudly: "I asked three new teachers to come and teach you all, so here is-".

"Quartet Night. Get up". Said a young man with a low velvety voice, as he entered the. As a command every Quartet Night member got up and looked straight. Ranmaru was even saluting and Reiji looked terrified. The man had black hair with golden strokes and burning golden eyes with dark green sprinkles. He wore his black trench coat, holding over one shoulder, as he walked in like model. "Where's Camus. Answer Ranmaru". He said dangerously calm. The rocker answered immediately. "In his country, Sire". The man nodded. "What is he doing there, Ai". "According to the facts he's going there for an important issue. And according to my Data, he's there because of his queen". "Okay. Very good. Last question. Why did nobody tell me about this? Reiji, an answer and it better be a good one". The Idol gulped. "Ano-yeah. It's like...ähm we hoped you wouldn't notice?". It sounded more like a question and all the other members face-palmed. The black haired growled and the three seemed afraid. "So. Really. Interesting". He crossed his arms and pierced the Idols with a calm radiant glance. "27 rounds around the lake in 5 minutes". They all ran out, just like a devil is behind them, leaving STARISH behind. "I've never seen Kurosaki-senpai that obedient", Hijirikawa said. He was really impressed. The black haired turned to him. "And you are?". "We are STARISH!", said Sho proudly as he expected a reaction from the stranger. He didn't react at all and gave Sho a judging look. "Never heard of". "Whaaaat?! We are popular". Sho was angry. He often got angry during the time. "And who are you?! Don't you dare to talk to us like that you no-name guy!". The black haired had a really scary aura. He smirked. "Akiho Ito. That's my name. Sho Kurosu". STARISH gasped. "Akiho Ito-sama?", repeated Otoya. "The Akiho Ito-sama?".

Akiho nodded shortly. "You are the new group from Saotome?".

"Yes, STARISH won the Utapri-Award". Sho's eyes widened. "The original Akiho Ito? You are so old?". He shuttered.

"Talk with more respect".

"Don't wanna!". The next moment Sho was bound to a tree outside and couldn't move at all. "This is Akiho Ito, one of our teachers here, the master of mine and many others and the former manager of Quartet Night", introduced Saotome "Why does Quartett Night needed a manager?". Akiho smirked:"If the group is a bunch of different brats, then there's no choice". He looked cooly at Sho. "I think STARISH also needs a lot of training as the principle said", he added. "Thaaaat's right Akiho Ito-sensei! And the next instructor isss Chihiro Lucine-sensei!". Every STARISH member startled. "Who?".

"Me, darling". A really pretty person entered dramatically. He had midlegth midnightblue hair that is bound together with a orange silver ribbon. He wore a black button-down with a orange tie and a silver oversized cardigan. Combined with really skinny pants and high black boots with orange lace. He looked cool and quiete young to the same time. "And you are an Idol?", Tokiya asked confused. He knew many famous people, but he had never heard of a 'Chihiro Lucine'. The new comer smiled. "Something like that. Actually I'm a Voice-Actor in South Korea. Sorry, I wasn't that active in Japan". Unexpectedly Ren agreed. "Yeah. I heard from you. Number One Voice Actor in Korea, right?". Chihiro smiled. His silver eyes with orange transition looked at him. "Yep, I'll help out a bit and-", he winked. "No worries, I am not that mean like Aki!" The last person came. She was a beautiful young woman with purple hair and ocean colored eyes. She looked at each of them and owed ten. "Good job everyone. Your work has been excellent". "This is Shiori Tenshine", introduced Saotome.

The director grinned. "You might ask yourself why these three Idols and Songwriters are here. The answer is you all are slacking in your performance, as well as your teamwork. Do you honestly think, Idols should behave like that?!" his voice rose to louder level and he sounded angry. Bad sign, but then his mouth curved to an evilly smile. "Take responsibility and take classes!".


End file.
